The present invention relates generally to artificial playing surfaces for use in golf ball driving ranges, golf simulators, golf ball hitting bays and the like.
Golf simulators are becoming increasingly popular for allowing players to practice their game in an indoor facility. These arrangements permit playing, training and practice regardless of outdoor weather conditions. In a typical golf simulator, a playing enclosure is provided with a full wall screen at one end onto which views of a golf course are projected. In such golf simulators, as well as in indoor golf ball hitting bays and the like, a floor area is designated for the player to hit the ball. Typically, a foam-backed hitting mat is placed on top of the floor surface in this area. Although the mat may be a carpet or other brush-like mat of short, medium or heavy weight for simulating different playing surfaces, this arrangement is not ideal since the ball hitting area is elevated above the surrounding floor surface on which the player stands, and therefore does not give a realistic feel of a real golf ball hitting environment. If putting is involved, the player must either hit off from a raised mat, which is undesirable, or move off from the main hitting area to put the ball in a level and more realistic environment. Additionally, such mats typically wear out fairly rapidly.